Prey
by CreativePunk77
Summary: A random story that is not connected to Homework or Consequences. WARNING: Includes a sinister Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote years ago which after gaining a seal of approval from RedDragon, I've decided to post. This is not going to be connected to Consequences in any way. It's just a random little story that's been sitting around for five or six years. I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Harvey Hunter came out of the toilet cubicle and washed his hands. Glancing at his watch he saw that he had fifteen minutes of his lesson left.<p>

'Thank goodness.' He thought. Harvey really hated maths. Due to that reason he decided to waste five more minutes before strolling back to his lesson.

Meanwhile The Headmaster was marking a class of younger student's maths homework. Most of them had gotten 40 out of 40 as expected but one sheet of paper had caught his interest. It was not the results that captivated his mind, it was the handwriting. There was a huge contrast between the detailed workings out and the letters that were the name of the student.

The Headmaster could tell that the penmanship of the workings out belonged to Dinah Glass yet the sheet clearly stated another name. It was smudged beyond belief. The only letters he could make out was: H VEY H N R.  
>The Headmaster smiled. It seemed that he and Harvey Hunter needed to have a little chat.<p>

Striding down the corridor, black robes billowing, the Headmaster was not to be messed with. The classroom containing Mr Smith's maths students was at the end. The toilets were off to the side.  
>It was unfortunate timing that Harvey chose to exit the toilets. He had been fiddling with his watch strap when he bumped into something black. Raising his head, he gasped in horror. The Headmaster loomed over him, a creepy grin etched on his face. The predator had caught his prey.<p>

"Ah Mr Hunter, just the person I've been looking for."

Reaching down he grabbed the small boy's wrists and lifted him into the air. Harvey gave out a small shriek as his arms were yanked above his head. His legs flailed. Suddenly his right foot connected with the Headmaster's face. The demon's head rocked back. There was no blood spurting out of his nose however his glasses had fallen off.

Harvey gasped again. The seldom seen eyes were narrowed menacingly. He remembered the first day of school when the Headmaster had taken off his glasses and started to exclaim that Harvey was feeling sleepy. Said one had only looked at him in confusion. The Demon had only sighed and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Those very eyes now glared at him with disgust.

"What is going on here?"

The Headmaster whipped his head round to the left and was confronted with the sight of Mr Smith who had heard all of the commotion and come charging up the corridor to uncover what was happening. Locking gazes with the boy's math teacher, the Headmaster smiled.

"Nothing is happening Mr Smith. Go back to your class, Mr Hunter here is coming to have a chat with me."

Harvey watched with dismay as his teacher turned on his heel and briskly walked back to his classroom. "Mr Smith! Don't GO!" He shouted.

The Demon Headmaster focussed his attention back onto the youngest Hunter.

"Be quiet child." He barked.

With that the Headmaster swung the young boy over his shoulder. He smirked at the child's cries of fear yet it was replaced swiftly with a grimace when the boy started kicking him.

"Stop that at once!"

Harvey stilled immediately as the Headmaster began to stride down the corridor to his office. He heard an object thud to the floor accompanied by a shout.

"My asthma pump! It dropped out of my pocket, I need it, can we go back for it please?!"

"NO."

On that note, the Headmaster carried on towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as how it's Halloween I decided to complete this story as I think it fits with the occasion (well hopefully anyway) As always feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy readers :)**

* * *

><p>Rose Carter was neatly arranging the contents of the Headmaster's desk when her ears caught the sound of distant wailing. Intrigued, she finished tidying his desk and slunk over to the door. She opened it a few inches and poked her head round.<p>

Rose hurriedly stepped back to the other side of the office, seconds before the Headmaster entered the room. She could tell he was furious. His jaw was clenched and his eyes, so rarely seen, were filled with pure anger.

She observed that the noise seemed to be coming from the lump he was carrying over his shoulder. Noticing her, the Headmaster cast his gaze down her uniform and frowned. She straightened her previously crooked tie, earning herself a nod of approval from the head of the school. Yet all changed as his eyes swiftly narrowed into slits when the lump began shrieking. The Headmaster placed his hands around the thrashing form, lifting it off his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Rose, hold Mr Hunter for me."

She let out a gasp at the sight of Harvey Hunter, who was red in the face and howling his head off. Tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"Sir I –"

He caught her eye and glared. "Do it now…" He hissed.

As soon as her hands clapped onto his shoulders, Harvey's screams increased in volume. The Headmaster turned to his desk and picked up the homework sheet that Rose had wisely left untouched.

Looming over the small boy, the Demon smacked him on the back of the head rendering the child's screams to pathetic whimpers.

"I told you to stop that infernal noise! Noise like that is wasting breath which as you should personally know, _you cannot afford to lose."_ He declared sinisterly.

The head of the school curled his lip in disgust at the sight of the youngest Hunter's crying.

"_Harvey._" He spat the name with contempt. "Who does this work belong to?" Brandishing the piece of paper before the frightened boy's eyes.

Said one glanced up at the man, fixing his gaze on haunting eyes that had hypnotized so many.

"I – It belongs to m – me S – Sir."

A cruel smile graced the Headmaster's lips.

"I'm sorry Mr Hunter, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it again?"

Harvey gulped as his breathing started to turn erratic.

"I – I – It belongs t – to m – me S – S – Sir."

The Headmaster drew his gaze up so that Rose was in his line of vision. He placed a finger to his ear.

"Did you hear something Rose?"

"I did not Headmaster." She stated, mimicking his facial expression.

Harvey could feel both his chest and throat beginning to tighten and constrict. His breaths became shallower causing him to wheeze. Shortly he would be bent over, gasping for oxygen. He needed his asthma pump and he needed it now.

The Headmaster's sight focussed back on the boy, relishing the fact that he was wheezing. Although he was enjoying the little display, he knew that he couldn't let the child die.

'_Not yet anyway.' _He thought.

"Rose collect Mr Hunter's asthma pump and my glasses. They are currently located in the corridor leading up to the classrooms reserved for mathematics."

She nodded and left the office but not before pinching Harvey hard on the ear, resulting in him yowling like a cat. However a glower from the head of the school promptly silenced him though the tears continued to flow.

Indicating at the paper, the Headmaster launched into his tirade.

"This is not your work! The sheet may proclaim that it is but we both know that this is the work of Dinah Glass! Do you deny it?"

Harvey wrung his hands together and exhaled a rattling breath that hurt his lungs.

A look of triumph crossed the Headmaster's face.

"I see."

Placing the offending article back onto the desk, the Demon stilled for a moment before slapping the young boy across the face with all his strength.

Harvey crumbled to the floor, the force of the blow stinging his cheek a bright red. He bit his tongue in an attempt to minimise the noise he wanted to make due to the searing pain.

At that precise moment, Rose entered the room. She held out the glasses which the Headmaster took and put on, covering his eyes once again. Smirking, she hurled the asthma pump into the corner. Harvey crawled towards it, each breath harder than the last.

After using and pocketing the pump, he stood up, walked over to the desk and brushed away the tears with a trembling hand. The Headmaster sat down behind his desk and observed the boy with an undisguised form of hate.

"You will be punished for this." He uttered, pointing at the homework.

Harvey nodded, too upset and shocked to form words.

"Rose here will be overseeing your punishment, report to her next Tuesday after assembly."

Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, The Headmaster resumed his speech.

"And if you tell your parents that I hit you, then your punishment will be _far worse _than you could ever imagine."

Harvey bit his lip and moved his head vigorously. Even if he did have the courage to tell them, they would never believe him. His parents never did when it came to the school.

The bell rang for lunch. The small boy jumped at the sound of it.

"Now get out of my sight." The Headmaster growled menacingly.

Harvey didn't need to be told twice. Rushing out of the office in a fast walk, he produced a tissue from his pocket. He didn't want the rest of Splat questioning him about the tears though they'd probably inquire anyway due to the large prominent mark on his cheek.

Spying the remaining Prefects coming down the corridor, Harvey raced out a side door, into the sunshine and towards the canteen.

Oblivious to the pair of concealed eyes lingering on his form.


End file.
